Sasuke's Magic Trick
by Blue Feather-Red Feather
Summary: Sasuke did 3 magic tricks to get Naruto's heart..or rather to take back his stolen first kiss heheh. SasuNaru, shounenai, OOC just a bit, and bonus how to do that magic trick :D and please don't kill Kakashi, he's innocent.


Ah yeah, for the quiz last time, the answers are (1) shoulder (2) ass cheek XD!

**Marina.Sweden** has guessed the second answer...CONGRATS:D

OK, I know this fic is stupid, because...er...yeah, less make sense (I can't say doesn't make sense -.-) but however, please enjoy heheh...

**Disclaimer**: If I own "Naruto", Sasuke would have married Naruto, and their off springs would annoy (read: _scare_) Orochimaru to death with their naughty pranks. Yep!

**Warning**: Yes, random again, don't kill me. OOC, becoz Sasuke do magic tricks, 3 times, heheheh…. A very very small amount of cursing, but censored perfectly, thanks to my bro. And of course, shounen-ai, SasuNaru.

* * *

- Magic Tricks -

* * *

9 AM. 

Sunday.

Random Park in Konoha Village.

Uzumaki Naruto has just finished helping Iruka-sensei watering plants at the Academy. There was no mission today. Kakashi-sensei gave them a day-off because last week, Team 7 had just completed 3 rank B missions. So, Naruto decided to take a walk.

Haruno Sakura was at the Hokage Tower, helping Tsunade-sama arranging documents for the next meeting. Uchiha Sasuke…nah… don't care…

Naruto felt bored. He saw Ten Ten was helping Hyuuga Hinata with the grocery. He said "hi" to them. Hinata blushed, and Ten Ten has no choice but dragged Hinata to the next shop before the Hyuuga heir fainted on the spot (again). Today, Hinata (almost) fainted when she spotted Naruto was watering plants at the Academy. At that time, Naruto was wearing a dark pants and sleeveless orange T-shirt. With squeaking shoes, water dripping to the elbows, damp golden hair, thin sweats covering the tan rounded muscle…so, yeah, you got the idea. Luckily, Kiba and Shino passed by, and caught Hinata (who was starting to fall down in slow motion) right on time.

He saw a flash of green (It's Maito Gai), and say hello after he met the second flash of green (It's Rock Lee). Lee was running 500 laps inside, not around Konoha. More training for his feet, he said. He ran inside, because Konoha has a lot of zig zag streets. Naruto thought that it must be connected to muscle reflex training, maybe…who knows? He shrugged his shoulder and continued his walk.

He also met Gaara the Kazekage, who was looking for Hyuuga Neji. From the look, I mean, from the wrinkle between the eyebr—(cough) I mean, forehead, Naruto knew that Gaara had just finished the annual meeting at the Hokage Tower before. So Naruto said that Neji was training at the training ground (…and secretly waiting for Gaara. _Psst_…tell no soul, or Gaara will be blushing madly…and Neji will poke your eyes out for making his Gaara blushing… wait, _what?!_). Gaara thanked him, and then make a bee-line to the training ground.

'Hmm… … boring…no mission…no training…'

And he was just too lazy to clean up his apartment.

(…showing images of dirty clothes at the room corner, scrolls and books scattered on the floor, a huge pile of empty instant ramen cups at the opposite corner near the fridge, a glass of half-drink milk and empty bowl, some flies and cockroaches lingering on the……)

Yep! Just _waaay_ too lazy.

So, yeah! He walked, walked, and walked…

… and he met Sasuke.

'……!'

Sasuke and his smug face.

'… … !!'

And a smug faced Sasuke never means something good, in other word, something very bad, terrible, horrible, awful, dreadful, horrifying, appalling, or any f-king words than related directly or indirectly to the doomsday, _will_ definitely happen.

'Uh, oh!' Naruto thought. 'Better find another rou—..'

…but it was too late.

Both met at the middle of the street.

Sasuke stopped.

Naruto also stopped.

Sasuke smirked.

…and Naruto began to panic.

'Oh _Shit _!' That, was his first words, 'He _smirks _! Wait, no…he SMILES!! Well, the smile makes him even more gorgeous, and I would like to see it often but, NOOOO!! Smiling at _me_ means that, he's been _planning something on me_!! AAAAGGH!! SOMEONE SAVE MEEEE!!!' And the similar sentences kept running inside the blonde's head. His outer-self was panicking, looking to the left and right frantically, trying to escape…

"Oi, Dobe!"

Naruto saw Sasuke glared. "Er, yeah?" 'Uh, well, he looks normal…'

"Guess what." Sasuke smirked. An evil glint in his eyes.

"…errr…??" Naruto shifted uncomfortably. 'OK, now he looks _not_ normal.' Naruto fisted both hands, prepared a fighting stance. Well, it seems that Neji and Gaara were busy at the training ground, and unfortunately the dark-haired boy that currently standing in front of him need some release. So '…new _taijutsu_, new _ninjutsu_, new _genjutsu_, new weapons, or whatever, just bring it on!'

Sasuke smirked more.

"Guess what." Sasuke repeated, and walked closer. Naruto gulped.

"Y-yeah…?"

"I've just learned a new magic trick!"

…

'… … o.o?'

Naruto's jaw hit the ground. Both arms hung by his side, staring wide eye at Sasuke, as if Sasuke was some kind of alien that invaded Konoha…or a REAL Sasuke but went crazy because lack of challenging missions.

"Er…uh…okay…" Naruto didn't sure what to say, or to be precise, what to react. He even can't say the 'double-u-tee-eff' word. Honestly, from all his encounter with Sasuke, he never expected that this one will coming.

"So, I'm going to show you since you're the first person I met this morning."

'_First person_…don't tell me that he's actually finding _just me_ from all people, then use me as his guinea pig…'

"This trick is called the Thief Magic Trick, since it use money as the main object."

'Ugh, I don't care about the name! Just hurry up and _get it over_!'

Sasuke smirked (if you ask Naruto), and pulled both hands on front of his chest, like a magician would do in the beginning of their magic trick, showing that their hands were empty.

Naruto paid a full attention at Sasuke's pale hands. Yup, nothing!

"You have ten _ryou_ **(1)** ?" Sasuke asked.

"Er, yeah…" Naruto took out ten _ryou_ from his pants pocket. "What are you gonna to do to it?" Naruto frowned, "You're not— …"

"Baka," Sasuke cut him off and snatched that ten _ryou_ from Naruto's hand "I'm not going to steal it. Besides, I have more money than you."

Then, Sasuke began to perform his magic.

"Look carefully. I'll make this ten _ryou_ _disappear_ with my magic trick." Sasuke smirked again. Naruto didn't sure what to do, so he just watched.

Sasuke balled his left fist and left a small room, so he could insert the ten _ryou_ inside. Sasuke knitted his eyebrows, concentrated hard. Then he began to push the money in with his right thumb. He _pushed_, _pushed_, and _pushed_ deeper.

Naruto gasped, for another unknown reason…

Sasuke _stuck_ his right thumb into his left fist, and _do a drilling movement_ with his thumb.

Naruto made weird noises in his throat, which could be translated to:

'_OhMyGod, Sasuke! The way he do it, as if he was—…_!!'

"Hmn!" a finality in raven-haired boy's tone.

Naruto's body stiffened, and he choked on his own saliva. It caught the other boy's attention.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto quickly turned it into a fake cough, hoping Sasuke to just ignore it, and that works!

Sasuke back to perform his magic. He pulled out his right thumb _slowly_, and opened his left fist _dramatically_…TWINK!! The ten _ryou_ has _disappeared_!

"W-WHOOAA!! That is fantastic!! How did you do it?" Naruto clapped his hands, amazed. Eyes still glued to Sasuke's palms.

Sasuke just smirked "It's a secret!" Naruto frowned.

"This time, I'm going to use another object, and let's see if you could follow it with the eyes of yours." Sasuke licked his lips, and pulled out a blue silk handkerchief from his left pocket. He fisted his left hand again, like before. He also left a room, so the handkerchief could fit. Then he put the handkerchief on his left fist, covering it. Sasuke used his right thumb to push the handkerchief into the hole on his left fist, once.

A question mark popped on Naruto's head. Some smaller question marks followed behind.

Sasuke pushed the handkerchief with his right thumb, this time not only once, but several times. He goes _faster_ and _faster_, so Naruto could hear the brushing noise between the thumb against the inner wall of the left fist.

Naruto made another weird noises in his throat, which didn't need to be translated.

Now the handkerchief was inside the left fist. Sasuke pulled out his right thumb, and opened his left fist, dramatically. TWINK!! The handkerchief has _disappeared_!

Sasuke looked at Naruto's expression, who now has his eyes as big as a tennis ball and gaping mouth.

"W-Whow!! That was _fast_!"

"Hn!" Sasuke smirked victoriously. "The faster the better, of course! It _entertains_ and _gives more pleasure_. People _like_ it!"

Naruto was choked again, and coughed a good several times, meanwhile his inner-self was banging his head to the brick wall, trying to get rid the imagination that began to form inside his head.

Sasuke glared at him. "Are you trying to say that my magic trick is _that bad_?!"

"(cough) Uh, no! (cough) It's not bad, really! It was amazing! Yeah!" Naruto tried to defend himself. Sasuke better not mistook it, or something ugly will happen.

"Hm, really?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes! That magic trick is awesome!" Naruto grinned, try to assure him. 'But the way he do it, the way he talk, it just sounds _so wrong_!' His inner-self screamed. 'Where _the hell_ did he learn _that_?!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Attention****!! Attention!! This is what Naruto thinking inside his head!! **

**Beware, if you stare it too close, the randomness may infect your brain! And unfortunately no antivirus provided for that! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The background is the comical version of the training ground. Green trees, white cloud, three wooden log, and messy pointy grass. A chibi Sasuke and chibi Kakashi (holding a huge size of Icha-Icha Tactics) appear in the scene. Both moves comically.

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei, I'm bored! Please teach me something today!

Kakashi: OK, Sasuke (giggle)! I'll perform you the Thief Magic Trick (giggle), so watch it carefully (giggle) and copy it with your sharingan (giggle).

Sasuke: What does this so-called Thief Magic Trick would do, Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: The main idea is this trick can make things disappear (giggle). But it could also divide opponent's attention (giggle) and make them think something perverted (giggle). Their movement will stop at that moment (giggle) and you can throw a fist or two at them (giggle). It's extremely useful (giggle). So you must learn it well (giggle).

Sasuke: Okay, Kakashi-sensei! I'm ready to learn it! (fisted both hand and waved them comically)

----------------------------------------------------------

**End of imagination **

----------------------------------------------------------

_Yeah, like that would happen… _

Then, Naruto's mind began to replay how Sasuke perform that magic, each _movement_ and each _word_.

Kyuubi chuckled.

'What now?!' Naruto got back from his trance-like mode.

**/Oh my, oh my…take a look! You're _hard_, Kit!/ **

Naruto looked down and gasped. He built a _tent_! But he wore dark pants, so it (hopefully) would not be easily noticed, right? _Right_! Naruto prayed to God, hoping Sasuke would blink his eyes, once is enough, so he could escape and find a nice place to finish his 'little problem'. But it seems that God was having lunch, because the next second he heard…

"Now, I'm going to perform my third magic trick." Sasuke smirked again.

Naruto groaned mentally. 'Man, this is going to be a _very long_ day…' …indeed.

"But this time, you must close both of your eyes."

"…?" Naruto didn't understand what would Sasuke do, but he closed his eyes anyway.

"No peeking…"

"Ooookaayyyy…" Naruto nodded once and shut tight his eyelids.

…

'Hmm…wonder what's he doing…preparations I suppose…'

… … !

He felt something wet and warm on his own lips.

'Hey? I think I've experienced this before…but where?'

Curious, Naruto opened his eyes, and he met a pair of black obsidian eyes. His nose was touching the other's nose. His lip was touching the other's…

"_Gaaaaaaaaaaaaassssspp_!!"

Naruto quickly separated himself and step back a bit, balancing himself. Cerulean eyes staring widely and blush began to creep on his face.

"I-I—…!! Y-You—…!!!" Naruto stuttered. He pointed at Sasuke with trembling finger, half of shock, anger, and embarrassment. The rest, you could guess.

Sasuke smiled and stood back, looked satisfied with his own work (A/N: that one is called _work_?!). Now we know why he has a smug face at the very beginning. Then Sasuke put his hands in the pocket and stepped back, once, knowing that Naruto would do something amusing to be watched.

"W-wh-_why_ the hell d-did you d-d-_do that_?!" Naruto shrieked, face bright red. Today's sun shines hotter than usual, eh? Because the blonde boy felt that the jacket he was wearing was too warm, and his head was a bit dizzy. He just can't think clearly at the moment. And it made Sasuke smirked more.

"Do _what_, dobe?" Sasuke teased him, and stepped back once.

"D-do t-t-that _thing_!!"

"Thing _what_?" Sasuke stepped back again.

"Thing t-t-that k-ki—GAAAH! You know what I mean!!"

'Heheh…Dobe-chan looks cute when he was in panic.' Sasuke thought. Man, he purposely made his Dobe-chan panic, so he could see that cute face for a moment. And the Uchiha got what he wants. Sasuke thought that it was the time to end the torture and gave the blonde the answer.

"You ask _why_?" Sasuke said. "Because you stole my first kiss. So I stole it back." Sasuke shrugged his shoulder, like it wasn't a big problem, and walked backward, slowly.

"First kiss? B-but at that time, it was an acci— H-hey, wait!! Give back my money!" Naruto just need a reason to chase the Uchiha boy.

Sasuke walked backward in faster pace, in effect, inviting Naruto to walk faster and really chased him. Then, when Naruto almost reached him, Sasuke spun his heel and began to run half-heartily. Naruto also fasten his pace, but Sasuke run faster.

"O-oi!! Give back my money!!" Naruto shouted, trying to reach Sasuke's elbow.

"Nuh-uh! Pay back for my stolen first kiss." Sasuke kept running.

"But that time was my first kiss, too, damnit—GAAH!! Just give back my ten _ryou_!!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Saaaaaaasukeeeee!!"

**-owari- **

-----------------------------------------------------

**Extra **

-----------------------------------------------------

The next morning

7 AM

Meeting bridge

Sakura was standing near the railing. She was waiting for Kakashi. Not that Kakashi was late, but Kakashi has just arrived at 6.30 AM and now went searching for 'some people'.

POOF!! He's back.

"Kakashi-sensei!! Have you found them?"

"Yep, I've found them!" Kakashi grinned and continued, "Naruto is at the Uchiha Mansion, save and sound. Both look tired, and still sleeping." Kakashi grinned again.

Sakura stared at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, don't tell me you have taught Sasuke that _stupid_ magic trick."

"Hey, that's not stupid magic trick. With that I get Iruka, you know. I only taught the basic, and Sasuke perfected it, just like how he created the Tiger Combo." Kakashi grinned, looked proud.

"But Sasuke could use better way to get Naruto, not with _that_."

"But that works!" said Kakashi. Sakura frowned at him. Kakashi ignored it. "And speaking about Naruto and Sasuke,' Kakashi rubbed his chin, "I think I'll give them a day off."

"Huh? Why? We could do the mission even it was later today (besides, you always late for the meeting). It's just a C-rank mission isn't it? We just wait until both of them wake up and ready to work."

"Erm (cough) well, you see…" Kakashi scratched his masked cheek. "Both are exhausted not just from running, but from other activities. Naruto need to recover his body, but Sasuke would need more time for it, since he was work harder than—…"

"_OK, too much information_!" Sakura half-yelled and covered both ear.

Kakashi just chuckled. Sakura finally opened back both ear and gave him a disgusted look, muttering something like "…read too much porn…" and "…wonder why someone like you could be our sensei in the first place…" But then, she shrugged it off, spun her heel, and started walking.

"(sigh) I'm going home. You'd better treat us something tomorrow, sensei!" Then Sakura turn around to send Kakashi one last stare, "Or I'll tell Naruto that you taught Sasuke _that_."

"Yup, no problem!" Kakashi waved cheerfully and grinned behind his mask.

**-owari- **

* * *

**(1)** _Ryou_, if I'm not mistaken, is the money used in Naruto's world. There were available in paper and coin, but the one Sasuke used is the paper one, not the coin one. 

I got this idea when my cousin performs that magic trick. To be honest, I don't know what does it called, so I named it myself (a fork thrown to BF, BF jumps). Oops, OK! I'll explain about the trick. The tool used in that trick is a fake thumb. No wonder I saw his thumb was like has just been bitten by a bee or any other insect. It works like this:

Fisted the left hand, test the hole with right thumb (and secretly insert the fake thumb and stuck it inside). Then fold the money and put it into the hole. Push it deep inside and secretly put back the fake thumb on the right thumb. Pull out the right thumb, along with the fake thumb, and then open the left fist. It disappears! Easy, right?

So, what do you think? Good? Half-good? Bad? Please review and make my day (grin)


End file.
